The unexpected visitor
by undecidedfiction
Summary: Residing in the plush 8 bedroom beach house is Caroline Forbes along with her friends, Elena, Matt, Rebekah and the Salvatore brothers. Bonnie and her daughter Grace unexpectedly come to visit the gang bringing some serious news for Caroline. Klaus is back and he wants Caroline's heart...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** – Hey guys I had this idea while at work today and seeing as I work in an office I immediately just had to type it up! Not sure where I'm going with this yet as I haven't wrote up a plot however I'll wait and see what kind of response I get from all you readers out there…

Warning: It's a pretty long Chapter. At the beginning it's kind of a summery moving onto the actually story...

Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries, nope not me *sad face*

Enjoy my lovelies!

* * *

Chapter 1

**California 2051**

Residing in the plush 8 bedroom, sea view mansion was Caroline Forbes, Damon & Stefan Salvatore, Elena Gilbert, Matt Honeycutt and Rebekah Mikaelson; with the occasional visit from Katherine Pierce, Stefans on – off girlfriend. Caroline would say more off than on but hey whatever made Stef happy… They were all Caroline's family, yeah a mucked up scary vampire teenage family but still they all loved each other.

Elena had chosen Damon not long after she was turned, to everyone's surprise. Caroline was rooting for Stefan but now since he and Katherine had rekindled their relationship from 1864 she guessed that it was obviously never meant to be with Elena and him. Stefan Salvatore was Caroline's best guy friend. Back when they stayed in Mystic Falls, sure they were close but since the group had all moved from state to stare, country to country, over the last 40 odd years Caroline grew close to him; he was like the brother she never had. He told her of stories from the past, made her laugh and gave her cuddles when she needed them, which were most nights.

Turns out Rebekah Mikaelson never left Mystic Falls with her brother and decided to stay put in the tiny town. She had in fact, fell in love with a certain blonde bellboy. Matt Honeycutt was the nicest guy Caroline knew. She once had a thing with him but knew that they were just meant to be friends. Matt was the only one out of the whole group who could actually have a shot at having a normal human life. And so he did. For a while. Him and Rebekah fell in love, it was as simple as that. Rebekah moved away to Boston with Matt when he got his football scholarship the following year after graduating from school. Matt managed to make it to the big time in football and had an amazing carer, Rebekah always by his side. When Matt was 24 however he took ill and was forced to give up football. Yes his carer was short lived but as Matt always said, he'd done it, he'd managed to live his dream. Matt had decided that as he was ageing, Rebekah obviously wasn't and that his football carer was over all he had left was the blonde Original. The thought that he wouldn't always be with her scared him. So he made a decision. Rebekah turned him. Frozen at the age of 24 forever.

When Rebekah and Matt landed on Caroline's front step in Italy where she, Elena and the Salvatore brothers were staying she was, to say the least, flabbergasted. Matt. A. Vampire. Shocked as she was, she couldn't help but feel relieved. All her family were now here with her, and they would be, always and forever. Because the thought of being alone for her eternal existence scared her.

So to some up it up she was loving life. Kind of. She missed someone dearly but would never admit it to anyone expect her inner thoughts.

It had almost been 40 years since Caroline Forbes had last seen Niklaus Mikaelson, well 39 to be exact, and not a day went by that she didn't feel a pang of guilt at how she has left things with him. Back in 2012 when the whole 'lets kill Klaus' plan was in action and she had discovered that Klaus was in her boyfriends body shortly to be put back his own, would be enough to stun her. However weeks after the whole incident Klaus had came to Caroline's house telling her that he was leaving town and asked if she was willing to come with him. Caroline being Caroline obviously rejected his offer harshly, slammed the door in his face and told him to leave her alone. Caroline Forbes has never heard a peep from the Original since.

* * *

"Earth to Caroline" Elena was waving a hand in front of the blondes face "You awake in there, maybe I should start calling you Barbie" Elena chuckled as thought of Damon's pet name for Caroline "Helloooooo?"

Caroline faintly heard Elena as she was reminiscing about her new life, eventually looked up at Elena properly hearing her for the first time " Sorry Elena! Day dream… What's up" Caroline asked smiling at her best friend.

"Um, Bonnie phoned me this morning and is coming over for a visit, she's bringing Grace too!" Elena announced excitedly. Grace was Bonnie's daughter and she was the most amazing little 12-year-old girl ever. Bonnie had Grace in her mid forties to her witch husband Harry, who sadly passed away not long after Grace was born. Bonnie still stays in Mystic Falls where she teaches The Occult at the local College just like her grams.

"OH MY GOD" Caroline screamed "Wow this is so exciting Elena it's been way too long since I seen my gorgeous niece! When did they say they'd be arriving?" Grace was Caroline's favourite person in the world. She was an amazing little girl with amazing witch abilities. Bonnie had started teaching Grace at a young age and by god was she a fast learner.

"I think she said about mid day" Elena stated as she looked up at the clock that was hanging on Carline's bedroom wall. "So in about an hour! Oh and I've made up the bed's in the spare rooms so everything is ready" smiled Elena as she turned to leave.

"Aaaah I'm so excited," Caroline yelled as she threw herself back onto her bed.

* * *

"Auntie Care" Grace squealed as she ran to her favourite aunt "I've missed you so much!"

Caroline grabbed Grace and spun her around holding her in a tight hug "Hey munchkin I've missed you millions too!" Caroline peered over Grace's shoulder and seen her child hood best friend cuddling Elena " And of course I've missed you too Bon" Caroline smiled at the Bennett witch. It really had been too long since she had seen her friend.

"Hi Care" Bonnie said smiling back at Caroline, who had let go of Grace to go over and give her best friend a hug too.

"I'm so glad to see the two of you, you've honestly made my day" Caroline said as she let go of Bonnie and helped take the suitcases into the beach house. "So unexpected, but hey I'm not complaining" she laughed.

"Yeah I know we usually give you guys more notice but something came up Care and I think you should sit down" Bonnie grimaced as she saw how Caroline's face fell.

"Um okay Bon sure what's up?"

* * *

Okay so what did you guys think? I know, I know, not any Klaroline. But hey maybe that's what Bonnie's news is? Who knows! Please remember this is a Caroline/Klaus fic so the question is when will the badass hybrid make an appearance? Better stay tuned ;)

Oh and please do review! It makes my day.

See you at the next chapter sweethearts x


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** - First of all I want to point out that this is just a filler chapter, meaning that this will explain a lot about the direction I'm wanting this story to move in.

Second Tyler Lockwood does not EXSIST. Tyler who? Yeah forget him.

Third: A reviewer has said something along the lines of 'As long as this story focuses on Klaroline and not on other pairings like other fics tend to do after a few chapters, I'm with you, my dear! ;)' So just pointing out that this is my pet hate. I'm all for fluffy Klaroline. Yes the gang will be in it but they'll be more cast extra's who stand in the back sort of thing!

* * *

Onto the story then…

"So last night me and Grace were at the Grille having dinner" Bonnie started.

"Wait, what? The Grille is still there?" Caroline asked, trying to interrupt Bonnie so she wouldn't get to the point. She just knew that it was going to be some terrible news like her mom had passed away or she was dying of some crazy illness. Yes she was a hyprecondriact.

"Yes Care, anyways will you pay attention to me!" huffed Bonnie, She needed to get to the point and fast, time wasn't on her side and she didn't know how much she had left. "So as I was saying, last night me and Grace were having Dinner in The Grill when Gracey had this major headache, you know how she gets with them" To this Caroline just nodded. Ever since her niece was a toddler she used to get these terrible migraines in which she would get these visions, usually bringing trouble with them, so for Caroline it was looking pretty bleak.

"Well when she eventually came out of it, she umm… well Care I don't know if you want to hear this but…"

"Jeez Bonnie, spit it out I'm freaking out here" Caroline was sitting on the edge of the sofa now in the sitting room, nearly hyperventilating. Bonnie sure knew how to drag stuff out.

"He's coming Care, he's back and he's coming" This was enough confirmation for Caroline. She knew who he was and she knew that this was bad bad news.

It had been almost 40 years since she seen him. 40 freaking years. She wasn't ready to face him, not yet.

"REBEKAH!" Caroline screamed at the top of her lungs.

* * *

Meanwhile Bonnie was just staring at her best friend in shock. She knew she had to tell her friend about his soon to be arrival. Pre-warm her even but she didn't expect Caroline to freak out like this.

"Bloody hell Caroline, me and Matt were watching the Notebook do you now how long it took me to find a bloody DVD player that I could watch it on!" Rebekah rambled on as she walked into the living room. "Bloody hell Blondie you looked like you've just seen a ghost" smirked Rebekah "You too Bennett."

"He's coming Bekah" was all Caroline could get out before she broke down in tears. "How could you not tell me Klaus was coming" Caroline mumbled trying to hold on her tears.

"I didn't know he was coming Care, I swear! I haven't spoken or any of my brothers in 9 month! Did Kol not say anything to you last week?" Rebekah was now on the defensive side, she was shocked to hear her brother was coming to visit but she hoped that Caroline knew that if she did know anything about it she would tell her.

Caroline looked up at Rebekah then. Kol. Thinking back to last week when they met for their yearly coffee meeting, he hadn't mentioned Klaus, in fact as far as Caroline remembered he had said that he hadn't seen any of his siblings in too long. "No Bekah, he doesn't know about Klaus coming, I'm sorry I know you would have told me." It came out as a whisper. If Klaus was really coming back and he is, what was she going to do?

"Caroline if I knew he was coming to visit, you know I would have told you, you're my best friend" If Caroline wasn't a vampire she wouldn't have heard Rebekah say this. It was true. deep down she knew Rebekah would have told her if she knew about her brothers return. Sure back when Caroline was a baby vamp in Mystic Falls, she hated Rebekah, as far as she was concerned the evil blood slut could rot in hell for all she cared. But since then she had seen a vulnerable side to the blonde Original. She was really just a typical insecure teenage girl who had yearned for some friends. Caroline loved Rebekah she trusted her.

"What am I supposed to do Bekah? He's going to come here bringing along his psycho girlfriend and… I can't face him, not know, not in twenty years not ever" Caroline finished staring down at the ground. Rebekah and Bonnie sat in silence, also staring at the floor. What were they supposed to say to that?

Ever since Klaus walked out on Caroline that day at her house, he let her down. He had said in so many ways that he would show her the world and never let her down. But she hadn't heard a peep from him since. Kol and Rebekah at the beginning kept her up to date on how he was, what he was doing, where he was staying. But eventually they stopped, knowing how much pain it was causing her on the inside. Kol had let slip at one of their yearly coffee meetings that his brother had met a Werewolf called Mylie, whom he made into a hybrid. Kol had said that it was even his last bottle of Doppelganger blood that he had used to turn her. Meaning one thing, she was special to him. After that day the sibling's knew not to mention him to Caroline. They both loved her too much.

"Look Caroline. I know you don't want to be hear this but Nik is coming" Rebekah said each word purposely hoping that it would sink into Caroline's brain and register that if Grace had this premonition then there wasn't anything she could do. It was fate. "Bloody hell Caroline, when did you get so weak and Elena like" Hoping that this would bring Caroline's feisty side out "My brother has moved on now. You'll be fine Care, he'll just be passing through, I haven't seen him in so long , yeah it'll just be that he's coming to say Hi then leave" Deep down inside Rebekah knew her brother didn't just come to visit her to say hi, he always had a purpose and game plan. "You'll be fine" Rebekah finished this sentence and continued staring at her feet, fidgeting with her hands, something she never did. Caroline noticed this immediately, she wasn't telling her something.

"Spill Bekah, I know you and I can tell when your not telling me something" Caroline looked up to glare at her two best friends. Bonnie was still staring at her feet and Rebekah was still fidgeting.

"Well Care, you remember how me 'Lena, Matt and Damon had all booked up to go to London for 2 weeks, well it's sort of tomorrow." Rebekah refused to meet Caroline's eye's, she could feel her glare freeze turning into shock. At this point Bonnie decided to pipe up for the first time in what felt like forever.

"Another thing Care, Me and Grace are leaving tonight. Yes I knew he's changed but I can't forgive Klaus for what he done in the past. I don't want Grace around him" With that she rose from her seat kissing Caroline on the cheek and walked out of the room shouting Grace to come to her.

* * *

In bed that night Caroline tossed and turned thinking back about the day she had just had. Damon and Stefan had both said she would be fine with Klaus and that is why they knew they go leave her and go to London. Stefan had made up some excuse about how Katherine was in there visiting but really deep down she knew they were rooting for her and Klaus to make up. For the past 40 years, there has been a piece of Caroline missing. She blamed it on the guilt about the way she refused Klaus, never to hear from him again. Her friend's however, knew it was because that day Klaus broke a piece of Caroline. He should have never walked off of her porch; he should have ran inside her house and made her come with him. They knew that was what she wished had happened. Caroline would never admit this; he was just a cold blooded killer. Her inner thoughts said different, she loved him and he let her down. Now that he had found a new love, she felt empty. With that thought she sat up and grabbed her phone from the nightstand.

"Hello… Care is that you" came a sleepy voice from the other end of the line.

"Kol? Yeah it's me. Can you come to the beach house? It's urgent Kol I need you here" with that Caroline let out the sobs she'd been holding in all day.

"I'm on my way" With that Kol hung up. He knew Caroline wouldn't phone him out of the blue like that and cry down the phone. He quickly ran around his room, vampire speed, packing clothes into a bag, grabbed his car keys and left his apartment. This meant only meant one thing Kol thought as he put his keys in the ignition and speed of in the direction of California. Klaus what have you done.

* * *

So what do you guys think! First of all please don't hate me for Klasu having a new girlfriend, because really we all know what's going to happen with that... and also to say that I promise, promise, promise Chapter 3 will have loads of Klaus in it! So don't give up on me yet.

Please Review… I'm hoping for at least 5 Reviews. I have nearly finished chapter 3 so if I get at least 5 it'll give a push to finish it and get it up by tomorrow? Sound good... Let me know! Oh and did I mention I love fluffy Klaroline ;)

Hopefully see you at the next chapters sweethearts x


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N** - OMG thanks for all the reviews for Chapter 2. You guys rock!

I was supposed to have this chapter up yesterday but my computer froze and I lost the full chapter and had to start from scratch. I'm not entirely happy with this chapter but I hope you all enjoy it.

Happy reading…

* * *

"Blondie we all love you, you'll be fine don't worry" That was Damon's last words to Caroline before all her friend's left for the airport leaving her all alone in the big house. Well she would just need to be fine wouldn't she. Caroline didn't exactly know when Klaus was coming but it must be soon, probably today even seeing as Bonnie made a quick getaway. Caroline was more pissed at the fact that she didn't get to say goodbye to her niece Grace but made sure she phoned her not long after they left to say that she would visit the two of them soon.

So it was now half 5 in the morning, her friends having all just left and she was wide awake. She had phoned Kol a couple of hours ago and knew that he would be here soon. Caroline and Kol go way back to when she stayed in the Falls. When she and her friend's decided to leave the tiny town, Caroline being Caroline organised the biggest most spectacular party Mystic Falls had ever had. And what happens at party's? Yup, Caroline got wasted. Kol never one for missing a party obviously came back for some fun.

And who found her hanging over the bar, attempting to compel the barman to give her their most expensive bottle of Bourbon? Kol. She was so wasted she couldn't't even compel anyone. Kol being the cheeky chap that he is attempted to chat up the baby vamp and failed miserably. Caroline wouldn't take any of his crap drunk or not… Admitting defeat Kol took Caroline back to the bearding house and put her to bed. He stayed with her and they talked all night. The next day when Kol was leaving Caroline made him promise that they would keep in touch. And so they did. They met up once a year for a coffee date but spoke almost once a week whether it be by phone or text they always kept in contact regularly. Kol was part of Caroline's family.

Exhausted from crying the previous day, where she had shed more tears than she could remember, Caroline decided to take a long hot bath. Hoping to relax a little before Kol and Klaus arrived. She really hoped Kol would be the one to arrive first; she had a plan and just hoped that he would agree to it.

* * *

It was half seven in the morning now and Caroline had been up, said her goodbyes, had a bath and got dressed. Her current position was in front of the television sitting on the sofa with a blood bag in hand, sipping it nervously waiting for her dreadful new arrivals. As if on cue the door bell rang and Caroline gulped loudly. This was it.

She hesitated at the front door, scared to open it when her inner thoughts told her shut up! She was Caroline freaking Forbes. She could handle this. Taking in a deep breath she opened the door to face the brown headed Original wearing his trade mark cocky smirk. It didn't seem to reach his eyes though, he must be worried.

"Caroline darling, well I can tell that your alone, care to tell what the hell is going on? Did he hurt you?" Kol asked walking into the beach house, leaving Caroline at the door speechless. Hello to you too she thought, and how did he know this was a Klaus related matter. Closing the door behind her she shouted "Kol you are not going to believe this and no he hasn't done anything but he's coming here. Today" If Caroline was still a human she would have screamed as Kol appeared in front of her in an instant. "Why is he coming here Caroline, tell me everything right now" His tone was ruff and his eyes held an anger that was not for Caroline but his dear brother who had caused his dearest friend 40 years of pain.

Caroline took in a deep breath and pointed to the sofa "You might want to sit done for this because I'm going to need a favour of from you Kol"

* * *

"No Bloody way Caroline. Nope I will not do this. He'll know straight away and why do you even want to make him jealous?" Kol was pacing the living room running his hands through his hair. His face was a mask of pure concentration as he tried to understand what was going through Caroline's head.

Caroline stood glaring at Kol with her arms crossed over her chest. Not once since the time that she had known Kol had she asked him for anything. He would do this for her. "HAAA Kol don't talk bullshit, you're the best liar I know so of course he is going to believe you. You will do this for me" she didn't mean to shout this at him, she just needed him to understand. "Don't you think I've realised why you and Rebekah never talk about him to me anymore, I'm not stupid Kol. You think I can't handle it but hey, I can. I'm not some stupid airhead insecure cheerleader that I used to be. Yes he broke my heat. There I've said it Klaus broke my heart but I survived Kol. It doesn't mean however that I want him to here with his girlfriend and see me all pathetic and lonely. Kol please do this for me" The last sentence came out as a whisper. Caroline needed him to agree to this, he needed to understand how much seeing him after so long with someone else would hurt her. Caroline dropped her gaze to there floor, afraid to look up at Kol and hear his answer.

* * *

There it goes again, right on cue. The doorbell.

Caroline's head snapped up and locked eyes with Kol. He was here.

"Hello sweetheart" Klaus smirked as Caroline opened the door. "Good to see you love; it really has been too long. I'd like you to meet Mylie" Klaus motioned with his hand to the hot blonde on his right. His staying locked on Caroline. Wow she was pretty. "Myself and Mylie were just passing through and thought we would just pop in to visit my lovely sister" Klaus finished, his gaze still glued to Caroline, smirk still intact.

"She's not here" Caroline replied dryly. After 40 years of a broken heart she couldn't bring herself to smile back at the hybrid. She couldn't bring herself to show any facial expression.

"Oh well that's disappointing love" Responded Klaus… He didn't look disappointed though. Yup, his trade mark smirk still there. "Aren't you going to invite us in Caroline?" Wow his voice still had the same effect on Caroline. If she weren't so angry at him she would have melted at his feet. His voice was so husky and sexy.

Pulling herself together Caroline stepped aside, not saying a word. Klaus sauntered in past her, Mylie following behind him, smiled at Caroline as she passed. Caroline didn't return one.

"Well well brother, this is a surprise" Kol's voice rung up from the sofa to which he was sprawled across. "To what do we owe the pleasure of this unexpected visit?" I f Kol was trying to sound nice, he was failing miserably. The thing he was pulling of was irritation.

"Kol, long time brother. I never expected to see you here" Klaus replied dryly. All traces of his smirk gone, leaving an irritated tone to his voice matching his brothers.

"Well I do live here brother" Kol got up from the sofa and walked across to Caroline, who was stood watching the scene in front of her like a hawk. He grabbed Caroline by the side of the face and pecked her softly on the lips dropping his hands only put his arm around her wait and turned to grin at Klaus. Caroline hoped that she hid her shock, I guess he agreed to her deal…

"I didn't realise you two were an item" Klaus tried to sound indifferent as he studied the couple, barley pulling it off. This Kol, is the surprise, Klaus thought to himself.

* * *

If looks to kill, Kol would be dead about 3 hours ago. The four of them were sat around the big oak table in the dinning room having dinner. Turns out Klaus was staying for the next 2 weeks. Yeah said, not asked. This was one of the most awkward moments Caroline had ever experienced. Not one of them were eating their food, they were just glaring at each other from across the table. Except Mylie, she was just sat staring at her food looking nervous.

"So sweetheart, when did yourself and my brother become an item, Kol never mentioned it before" asked Klaus breaking the silence, eyes locked on Caroline's.

Caroline went into panic mode at this. What was she supposed to say, herself and Kol never spoke details. She was actually surprised at Kol for doing this. As though Kol had read her thought he interjected saving Caroline, grabbing her hand.

"Well brother, you never asked last time I saw you. So I didn't feel the need to bring it up. You've never asked about my love life before" Kol replied, squeezing Caroline's hand causing her to look at Kol and smile. She loved Kol for doing this for her. She owed him. "Which by the way is great" grinned Kol.

Oh no, there he goes ruining it, taking it too far as always. Caroline let out a nervous laugh causing Kol to wink at her. He's dead.

"How lovely" Klaus' response was cold. "Well thanks for the meal, it's been lovely, but me and Mylie will be going to bed now" He stood up and held out his hand for Mylie to take, his eyes still on Caroline, glaring at her. Mylie stood up obediently, taking Klaus' hand and together they left and went to their room at the other end of the house.

"Well darling that well" Kol whispered to Caroline, loud enough so only she could hear.

"Are you freaking kidding me Kol. What was all that about? And the wink? Oh my god" Caroline hissed back. "And thanks for the our love life is great comment, nice touch. Not. Your such an ass," Caroline banged her head down onto the dining table. This was just set for fail, she should never have asked Kol to pretend to be her boyfriend.

"Bloody hell Caroline calm down" Kol hissed back standing up from his chair. "It worked, didn't you see his face? He was furious" With that Kol winked again at Caroline and left the room leaving her sitting in shock. From the sound of the a door slamming in the distance he had went to her bedroom. Of course they would be sharing a room now, they were an 'item'. This was such a bad idea.

* * *

Caroline found herself unable to sleep again. She looked over at Kol who was out cold, beside her. He had refused point blank to sleep on the floor. Caroline decided that she needed space to think through this stupid situation she gotten into and come up with a plan on how to fix it. With that thought she got up quietly form the bed and headed for the living room.

"Couldn't sleep love?" Caroline spun around to find Klaus sprawled across the sofa, sketch pad in hand. "Me neither" He looked up at Caroline and smiled.

"Why are you really here Klaus" Caroline asked as she sat down onto the sofa opposite him. "An cut the crap about just wanting to see Rebekah" Caroline was always one for getting to the point.

"Always so feisty" Klaus laughed "Okay so you really want to know love?" He quirked his eyebrow up at Caroline. His eyes looked serious but his face was expressionless.

"Yes" Caroline whispered back. Here eyes were locked on Klaus'

Klaus stood up from the sofa and walked over to Caroline. He leaned down and kissed her on the forehead whispering back "I missed you, sweetheart." and walked away leaving Caroline stunned.

* * *

Okay so what do you guys think? Let me know. If I get at least 5 reviews again I'll post the next chapter up tomorrow. It involves a drunken Caroline and some romance ;) Drop me a review, it really does make my day…

Oh and another thing... Myself and another reader are co-writing a Jodice fic? Thoughts on this? Let me know!

See you at the next chapter sweethearts xx


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N -** I just want to say thanks for all reviews, you guys are awesome… It makes my day to know that people are enjoying and reading my story. So thanks!

Also I've got another story up called 'Goodbye to the falls Hello world' Check it out… I've wrote another chapter for it so let me know if you think I should post it?

Just a warning this is a long chapter so I hope you don't get bored reading it!

Happy reading…

* * *

Everything was going well in Caroline's life until HE showed up again… It had been 3 days since Klaus' arrival and he hadn't spoke a word to Caroline since his first night when he told her he missed her. He and Mylie had pretty much kept themselves to themselves leaving Caroline and Kol to their own devices. This meaning Kol spent the majority of his time in the games room, with Caroline sitting at his feet, laptop in hand, online shopping. Occasionally Kol would moan enough for Caroline to get up and join him, the outcome being the same eveytime; she whooped his ass and he left her alone to go back to her shopping.

* * *

"So darling, what shall we do today? I'm so bored of being cooped up in this house." Kol moaned to Caroline as she was cooking pancakes for breakfast in the kitchen.

"Kol, all you ever do is moan, I think I'll start calling you Mr Grumpy" Caroline chuckled.

"I agree sweetheart" Klaus said as he walked into the kitchen, taking a seat at the breakfast bar beside Kol. Caroline ignored the Original and continued to cook.

"So what is our plans for today then, hitting the beach sounds perfect, what you say brother?" Klaus continued, all the while smirking at Caroline who was still choosing to ignore him. "Caroline sweetheart, care you join us?"

Just as she was about to say something extremely shocking the telephone rang. Saved by the bell. Literally.

Caroline rushed over to grab the phone as Kol attempted to knock it out of her hands. She laughed and playfully jabbed him in the ribs "Move it Kol, Hello Forbes, Salvatore, Mikaelson residence" she cheerfully said down the phone.

"Hey Care, how's everything back home" Matt said back down the line.

"Hey Matt, yeah as good as can be I guess, it's a bit awkward. I still won't forgive you guys for leaving me here you know that right" Caroline said back laughing half- heartedly, whilst shooting daggers to a certain Original hybrid who was currently smirking over at Caroline, eating her pancakes.

"Haaa Care always the drama-queen… Kol's there right? You'll be fine" Matt reassured Caroline. "London's great care you so need to come the next time we go, honestly it's amazing everyone is having so fun Care" Matt finished sounding as if he was on freaking cloud nine.

"Jeez Matt, rubbing it in much" Caroline shouted down the phone "You what why don't the six of you just stay there" With that Caroline slammed the phone down and stood with her back to the two brothers., trying to get her breathing back to normal. She was furious with her so called friends for abandoning her. Although deep down she knew they went leaving her hoping she and Klaus would make up, but to Caroline, so not the point. She needed them here with her for some moral support, was that too much to ask for? Clearly! If it weren't for Kol, she wouldn't have coped these past few days. Caroline did regret asking Kol to be her pretend boyfriend. He relished every opportunity to kiss or cuddle Caroline in front of his brother and he snored. Loud. Caroline knew that Kol was only doing this because he could see could much it annoyed his big brother, he always was the wind up merchant. She made a mental note to phone Matt back and apologise for her outburst,

"You ok Care?" Kol asked over a mouthful of pancakes "Matt's a loser, we're having so much fun here anyway" he winked at Caroline who laughed back her tears. Clearly was listening in on her conversation. As annoying as Kol was he always tried to cheer her up in his own way. He spotted the tears building in Caroline's eyes as she made to make more pancakes and got up from his seat to pull her into a hug. "Hey I know you miss them sweetheart, but they'll be back soon." He kissed her head whilst mouthing silently to his brother who was glaring at 'this is all your fault'.

"Yeah I know, your right… So the beach sounds fun" Caroline pulled back from Kol smiling back up at him. Kol wiped away her invisible tears. "That's the spirit. Now go and get ready, I'll finish making your pancakes and bring then up to you" he said smiling at Caroline.

"Thanks, you're the best" With that Caroline walked out of the kitchen, ignoring Klaus as he watched the scene in front of him in silence. It should have been him comforting her, not his brother. The reason she was like that in the first place was because of him though. Klaus thought to himself. He would fix this soon

"Well brother, I hope you're happy" Kol sneered, still glaring Klaus. "You do realise your presence here is why she's unhappy right?"

"Oh shut up Kol, She'll be just fine she has your now remember" Klaus shot back looking extremely angry.

"Yes she does brother and by the way were is your dear Mylie, she's been very quiet the past few days" Kol spoke with just as much anger. "Lovers tiff? Wouldn't want that considering you two are both of so in love"

With that Klaus threw himself at his younger brother grabbing him by the throat "You'd do best to remember who you're speaking to brother and know better not to anger me" with that Klaus let go of Kol, glaring down at him "I'll see you at the beach" Klaus walked out of the kitchen leaving a grinning Kol. His big brother was jealous of his fake romance with Caroline. Oh this was going to be fun.

* * *

Walking out of the beach house and onto the hot sand, Caroline and Kol strolled down to where Klaus and Mylie were lying on beach chairs under a huge parasol. Klaus was sitting up with his sketchpad in hand staring out at the calm sea then started to draw. Mylie was lying back reading a book. She looked amazing, dressed in an all in one bathing suite. It was metallic gold and went well with her long blonde hair. She was wearing black ray bans. Caroline grew more and more jealous every time she seen Mylie, of course Klaus picked her, she was beautiful.

Caroline was wearing a two piece bikini; it was white with gold beads at the ends of the ties that held it onto her body, beside her Kol was wearing only black swimming shorts, showing of his 6 pack, toned stomach. He was also wearing black vintage ray-bans and god he looked hot. And he knew it.

As the two of them approached the couple Klaus looked up from his sketch and grinned at Caroline. "So love, I take it you decided to join us then"

Caroline rolled her eyes at him and turned to Kol "Kol lets go into the water for a swim, Mylie you want to come?" on purpose she left Klaus out knowing that it would only annoy him more. Kol was already off in the direction of the sea.

"Em sure, Nik's so boring these days" Mylie replied dropping her book. Klaus looked away from Caroline to glare at his girlfriend.

"Well if you weren't glued to that phone of yours like you have been the past 3 days maybe things would be different" Klaus stated looking majorly pissed off. Mylie just rolled her eyes at him causing Caroline to laugh.

"You know what Klaus, maybe it's you we should be calling Mr Grumpy" Caroline chuckled causing Klaus this time to roll his eyes.

* * *

As Mylie, Kol and Caroline had fun in the sea all day, Klaus kept his distance. He in fact spent the full day drawing a certain blonde. And no it wasn't his supposed 'girlfriend' He knew that time was running out and he had to fix this between him and Caroline soon. Mylie was only a means to an end to him. A way of making Caroline jealous. Making it seem that he had been happily spending that last 40 years having fun and in love, when it had been the exact opposite. He didn't love Mylie, he was just tolerating her, she wasn't and would never be Caroline. His plan had failed; he had come here to get her back only to find Kol had stolen her. This had to change, he would steal her back.

So Mylie wasn't at all that horrible. Although if Caroline had to admit she was a tad self centred, but Caroline needed a girl in the house and in a way was glad she was here. The day at the beach turned out to be fun. The three of them had water fights and stayed in the water all day acting like normal teenagers without a care. Caroline noticed how Klaus just sat drawing all day, they occasionally locked eyes but she always looked away. Why was he staring at her so much.

* * *

That night Kol insisted that they have their own party back at the beach house. It had been a good day all round and Mylie and Caroline eagerly agreed. Klaus eventually decided to put on his happy face and agreed as well.

So that's how that four of them ended up in the living room sitting in a circle playing spin the bottle. Bottles of bourbon loitered the floor. Of course Klaus wouldn't been seen dead playing this pathetic human game but Caroline had given him those puppy dog eyes so he grudgingly agreed to play along. Kol was in his element.

After what seemed hours of stupid dares, Mylie had passed out on the sofa and it was just Kol, Klaus and Caroline left, Kol and Caroline could hardly stand., Klaus on the other hand was merely tipsy.

"Oh it's now Nik's turn for a dare" Kol slurred after spinning the bottle. "I dare you to… kiss Caroline, seeing as you've barely managed to keep your eyes off her all night" He finished with a chuckle. Before Caroline could even acknowledge as to what Kol just said Klaus had broken his neck.

"Sorry about that sweetheart my brother can be very annoying" Klaus smiled over at Caroline, who was just left staring at him. "Care to join me for a walk love?" he asked, getting up and holding out his hand for Caroline to take.

Caroline didn't know what to do… Kol was currently 'dead' on the floor and Mylie was passed out. She knew that it was a bad idea to go with Klaus but her drunken mind decided what harm could it really do.

"Okay but just so you know I'm way to smart to be seduced by you" Caroline laughed as she took Klaus' hand remembering the line she had said to him 40 years ago.

Klaus remembered too and responded "Well that's why I like you" smirking he led Caroline out of the french doors and down onto the beach. They were walking in silence and Caroline was very aware that Klaus was still holding her hand. They walked for what felt like a long time just enjoying the peaceful night. Klaus stopped at a log that was sitting on the beach and patted it for Caroline to sit down to which she did.

"So Caroline, what have you been doing with your life for the past 40 years" Klaus asked his tone light and friendly. He stared out onto the sea, Caroline doing the same as she answered.

"Em well we have all travelled around moving from place to place, I guess I didn't realise the seriousness of not staying in one place for too long. It's been good though because I have my family with me but it seems like something's been missing and I still can't place what it is. Maybe it's just because I never wanted this, to be a vampire I mean. I guess I'll never get used to it" Caroline spoke softly, she didn't know why she was telling him this but decided just to go with it. He never did judge her and that's what he said he used to love about her. Her honesty. That and she was drunk off her ass, she could regret this in the morning. "What about you? What's the big bag hybrid been up to" She tried to sound more cheerful, hoping to lighten the mood.

Klaus smiled at this. "Well love, I've been doing this and that. You know how it is" he looked over at Caroline and smirked. "I feel I've not been quite honest with you since my arrival" Klaus' tone changed to serious. Caroline looked up to find him gazing down at her. His expression some what sad.

"I never meant to leave back in Mystic Falls Caroline and I've regretted it everyday since. I shouldn't have gave up on you and I'm truly sorry for any hurt I've caused you"

"Don't Klaus, you don't have to apologise, honestly I've had 40 years to get over it I don't need your pity" Caroline looked away from Klaus. Where was he going with this? She didn't need him to tell her that he regretted leaving. It was just out of pity and she would rather he just left her alone. Caroline felt a finger under her chin causing her to look up at Klaus' intense eyes.

"Caroline I'm not telling you this out of pity, I'm telling you this because I was wrong to leave you. I promised you so much and just left you hanging and I'll never forgive myself. I've had 40 years to think things through and realise my existence is nothing without you in it Caroline Forbes. Love is a vampire's greatest weakness. You are my greatest weakness sweetheart. I do not feel anything for Mylie and she knows this. She is only with me because she knows she'll be safer with me around. Please believe me when I say Caroline that I've never stopped thinking of you. I know that you are now with my brother but I promise you this, I'm not going anywhere this time."

Caroline didn't know if she was hearing things. Did Klaus Mikaelson just admit his feelings for her and apologise for leaving? She wanted to kiss him right there and then. His gaze still on her face trying to read that she was thinking. Caroline's eyes wandered down to the originals lips. Without thinking she lifted her head up so that her lips were in line with his and pressed them onto his. Klaus' lips immediately responded to hers . They kissed for what felt like forever, both relishing in each others company.

"Brother, I don't think Mylie will be too pleased to see you like this" sneered Kol.

* * *

Sorry! But I think this Chapter was long enough… I hate cliff-hangers but hopefully it will keep you readers on your toes for Chapter 5.

Let me know what you guys think? Lets try and get this to 50 reviews?

Oh and I wonder what will happen with Klaus and Kol? Could be interesting ?

See you at the next chapter sweethearts x


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N - Hey guys… Sorry it's took me so long to reply I was away at a music festival and I've been working constantly. I would just like to say thanks again for sticking with this story and for all the reviews you've left; honestly it makes me so happy.**

**Secondly I just want to point out that I mentioned in a previous chapter about me co-writing a Jodice fic with another writer, however due to me being away on vacation SHE has went and posted the fic onto her page which is fine HOWEVER… My ideas are included in it, but I get no mention? I haven't said anything to her but just to warn you guys if you are going to co-write a story be careful! I hope all of you will stick with me on this one and you all back me up… You guys will know what story I'm on about as there isn't much Jodice fics around. Oh and to YOU out there, do NOT review or comment on my story… It won't be appreciated ;) I hope your story gets removed.**

**Sorry for the ramble, I'm not usually this bitchy but that had angered me as I'm sure it would if it happend to any of you guys…**

**Anyways on to the story, enjoy!**

* * *

The walk back to the beach house was tense. Kol was striding on in front of Caroline and Klaus, to say he was angry was putting it mildly. Caroline knew Kol never had any feelings for her, she hoped anyway so why was he being so mad. Klaus kept giving the blonde side glances, a worried expression etching his face. Caroline knew that it wasn't because he had supposedly betrayed his brother; it was in case she regretted kissing him. Which she didn't, nope not in the slightest.

As they walked up the stairs to the beach house, still in silence, Kol abruptly turned to glare at the two of them.

"Brother, I knew you wouldn't be able to keep your hands of my Caroline, but remember she does not belong to you any more. If you dare try and make a move on Caroline again and I don't care if you are my brother, I will find a way to kill you Niklaus." With that Kol grabbed Caroline by the arm and pulled her inside, ignoring Klaus' raging eyes, through the house and into their bedroom.

Kol guided Caroline to the bed and pushed her lightly so she sat down on it gaping at him. He immediately crossed the room in silence to Caroline's vanity dresser and picked up her journal and a pen that was sitting on it. Kol returned to Caroline and sat down beside her, held up a finger to his mouth stating for her to keep quiet and began to write furiously onto the blank page in front of him, holding it at an angle so Caroline could see what he was writing.

_Caroline, what the fuck are you doing? Did you mean to kiss him? Did he force you? This isn't good Caroline! The whole point of me coming here was so he wouldn't get under your skin… He'll just leave you again and I will not sit and watch while he breaks your heart again. I won't do it._

Kol handed Caroline the journal and waited for her reply. Caroline looked up at him and rolled her eyes. His hand writing was so neat compared to her scrawl.

_I didn't mean for it to happen Kol. He told me tonight that he missed me and that Mylie isn't really his girlfriend. They are together more out of connivance. He also said that's why he came back… He wants to make things right Kol. I don't know what to do help meeeee_

Caroline handed Kol the journal and watched his expression soften as he read what she had wrote.

_Care, if you want him back you're going to need to make him work for it. I'll go away for 4 days and you can decide what you want. I'll get rid of Mylie too. But Caroline if I do this and he breaks you again, then I will carry out the promise I made tonight, do you understand?_

Caroline read the journal and looked up into Kol's eyes, tears pooling in her own and nodded up to him. She loved him for doing this; he was a good man, a good brother. She flung her arms around his neck and let her sobs out. Kol hugged her back fiercely. He loved Caroline like a sister; he would not stand back and watch his brother hurt her again. However he would give Klaus a chance to redeem himself. As he let go of Caroline he grinned down at the blonde and picked up the journal again and began to write. He gave Caroline it back and watched her as her facial expression lightened and she let out a laugh. It read…

_YOU HAVE 4 DAYS… DO NOT SCREW THIS UP AND MAKE ME ATTEMPT AND FAIL TO KILL NIK. I LIKE BEING OUT OF THE COFFIN._

Kol put down the journal and turned to Caroline wiping away her tears with his thumb. "Let's go to sleep sweetheart, I think tomorrow is going to be very interesting so you'll need your beauty sleep".

Caroline rolled her eyes and obediently walked into the walk in closet and came back out dressed in her night wear which consisted of grey sweat pants and a light pink tank top. She climbed into bed and held back the covers motioning for Kol to join her. "Come on Mr Grumpy, you definitely need your beauty sleep."

Kol let out a small chuckle and stripped of his clothes so that he was only wearing his grey Calvin Klein boxers. If Caroline wasn't still in love with Klaus she definitely have had something with Kol. He was hot, there no denying it and not forgetting a nice guy. Well to her he was, to anyone else he was an ass but that's why Caroline loved him. Kol climbed into bed and opened his arms "Come here you" he whispered to Caroline. She moved over and Kol wrapped his arms around the blonde. Instinctively she cuddled close into his chest, resting her head on it. She felt safe like it was Stefan she was cuddled up to. She missed Stefan's night time cuddles. She made a mental note to phone him the next day when she got a chance. It also made Caroline think of Klaus and how it should be him here comforting her instead of his brother, she missed him.

* * *

Kol woke up with a throbbing ache to his gums. He hadn't fed in too long. Looking down he noticed Caroline was still cuddled into him sound asleep. Smiling into the dark he carefully untangled himself from the sleeping beauty and quietly left the room.

As Kol was about to leave the house for some fresh prey he noticed a silhouette sitting in one of the chairs in the living room. Klaus.

"Couldn't sleep brother?" asked Kol, taking the seat direct opposite Klaus, who was looking out into the distance.

Looking up to see his younger brother, which surprised him, he must have been deep in thought. "I haven't slept in 40 years Kol, now do you need something?" his voice sounded strained, all issues from hours ago seemed to have evaporated.

Not since they were humans had Kol seen his brother so down, it was unnerving. "Do you love her Nik?" It came out as a whisper. If Kol was going to leave Caroline he had to be sure Klaus wouldn't hurt his friend.

"Always" was Klaus' almost inaudible reply as he stood up and walked out of the room leaving Kol to his thoughts.

How exactly was he supposed to get rid of Mylie? Should be easy enough…

* * *

Caroline awoke to Kol packing a bag of clothes. "Morning you, what ya doing over there" the blonde vamp asked whilst rubbing her sleepy eyes.

"Hey sleepyhead, I'm packing remember? Leaving in about half an hour so get up and we'll go get breakfast before I go" Holding out his hand, Kol pulled Caroline up from the bed and they walked through to the kitchen where Mylie and Klaus were already seated.

Kol spotting his opening asked Caroline to sit down. "Well now that I have the three of you here I have an announcement to make. Mylie could you please come here for a minute darling" Kol grinned over at Caroline then back at Mylie, who was looking confused, mid spoon of cornflakes at her mouth. Reluctantly she got up and glanced at Klaus who looked impassive and shrugged his shoulders.

"Kol?" Mylie said wearily as she approached the Original.

"Sorry love, but you look like you need a sleep" With that Kol snapped the pretty Hybrids neck in quick time before she even managed to register what was happening and she dropped to the floor. Kol expected Klaus to flash beside him, but as he looked up to his brother he was reading the newspaper.

"Kol why did you just break Mylie's neck? She's going to kill you for that" Klaus drawled still not looking up form his newspaper.

"She won't get the chance brother where I'm taking her" This got Klaus' attention as he looked up at Kol intrigued. "I'm leaving for 4 days and in that time I will allow you to try and win Caroline back, if you fuck this up Nik, well I told you last night" both Klaus and Caroline looked speechless and didn't say a word, which for the two of them was surprising.

Kol grinned at the two of them; there faces frozen to a mask of shock and confusion "See you soon Caroline, any problems and you phone me ok?" Caroline nodded. Kol picked up Mylie and slung her over his shoulder and picked up his bag "4 days, until then" and with that he flashed out of the beach house.

* * *

"Well sweetheart care to explain what the bloody hell is going on?" Klaus asked Caroline as he swivelled in his chair so he was facing her, looking amused.

Shit! She knew she had to tell him about Kol not being her boyfriend now. She was just scared in case he thought she was pathetic. Caroline only done this in the first place because she needed someone there for her when he arrived, she needed a rock and Kol so happened to be available. At the time it seemed like a brilliant idea, not so much now.

"Well um… When Bonnie came and told me you were coming" At this Klaus' eyebrows shot up questioning her, she however continued to ramble on eyes stuck to the floor "Yeah I already knew you were coming, anyway I panicked because I knew about you and Mylie and I was alone and I didn't want to stay here with the two of you so I was freaking out. Basically to cut a long story short Kol came over and pretended to be my boyfriend. I knew you'd think I was just pathetic if you saw me here all lonely and dull looking. So there that's all I guess." Caroline finished still staring down at the floor. She could feel Klaus' burning gaze but she refused to look up and meet his eyes.

Klaus getting the hint that Caroline wasn't going to look at him said "First of all love, you are anything but dull and pathetic. I'm sorry you felt like that… Second of all, Kol was a stupid idea, I myself have been down at the thought of you two together so I am very glad you made that stupid mistake and that it's not true. And lastly I am truly sorry I never came and saw you sooner Caroline, I'm sorry I even left in the first place. I promise in these 4 days I will make you see into my heart and realise that it's yours, all yours."

Caroline had never heard the big bad Hybrid ever be so emotional, it was touching. "I'm glad you came back Nik. I've missed you" Klaus was surprised to hear Caroline call him Nik but suspected Rebekah and Kol must always refer to him as that so it was rubbing off on her.

"I'm glad too love, now let me kiss you please, I've missed you terribly" Klaus lifted Caroline's face up to meet his and tenderly attached his lips to hers.

* * *

He vowed at that moment that he would make Caroline see how much a fool he had been for walking out all those years ago and how truly sorry he was. He loved the little blonde vamp and would make her see just how much.

Breaking away from the kiss Klaus looking into Caroline's eyes said "Pack a bag love, we're going on a road trip"

* * *

**So what did you guys think? Road trip… YAY! I've already got most of Chapter 6 wrote so all you have to do is review, review and review some more and let me know what you thought of this chapter… I will put up chapter 6 in the next 2 days if anyone if still interested that is… 70 reviews? Hell yeah!**

**Thanks again for all your support and sticking with this story it means a lot.**

**See you at the next chapter sweethearts x**


	6. Filler Chapter

**Hey everyone! It has been WEEKS since I last uploaded a chapter, I have been on a girls holiday and it was amazing and I'm not long back... I've decided to put up a small filler chapter just to see if everyone is still following this story and if so I will post the rest of the Chapter.**

**This Chapter is dedicated to KlarolineFullStop... I'm sorry, you rock, let by gones be by gones ;)**

* * *

"Nik where are you taking me?" Caroline stamped her foot down on the drive way, she hated surprises.

"Oh Caroline where would the fun be if I told you" Klaus replied smirking. "Just get in the care love" He opened the passenger door for Caroline who reluctantly got in "That's a girl"

* * *

Klaus stopped just outside Mystic Falls and looked over at a sleeping Caroline. This was a perfect moment. "Wake up love" He shook Caroline slightly. "I need you to put on this blind fold please" Caroline's head snapped up and banged of the window.

"Oww dammit and don't even laugh Nik, so not funny" Klaus was chuckling away at the blonde vampire. "What blind fold?"

"Here love" Klaus said handing her over the blindfold, still laughing slightly. Caroline looked at Klaus sceptically holding the blindfold "Trust me"

With that Caroline put on the blind fold and Klaus started the car back up and began driving. He was nervous, he hadn't had much time to organise this and hoped that his hybrids had not messed up. This was for his Caroline and it was going to be perfect.

* * *

Hello? You guys still with me? Tell me what you think and REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!

See you at the next chapter sweethearts x


	7. Authors Note

Hey y'all

I know and I'm sorry, it's been what? 6 months nearly since my last update.

I was looking through my laptop this morning and came across all my saved fics and realised how bad I've neglected my stories. I have about 6 chapters saved for this story that haven't been published that I wrote back in the summer.

I know season 4 has now started so what I'm asking is this. Would you guys like me to continue with story or not?

Let me know people.

5 review/ comments and I'll put the next chapter up.

I've missed you guys.


End file.
